Congruencia
by Dimitrii
Summary: Luego de una mala semana para Kevin, este busca en que distraerse en un día lluvioso junto a Doble D.
1. Chapter 1

Un fic dedicado a Nezuzu n3n, porque ella me estaba jodiendo para que escribiera algo. (?)

Disclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

Kevin despertó al sentir un fuerte dolor de espalda, este bufo para luego estirarse.

Y es que no había pasado una buena noche, dormir en una bolsa de dormir no era la cosa más cómoda del mundo, pero era eso o permitir que Doble D durmiera en ella, cosa que a Kevin no le hacía gracia, Edd no solo era su invitado, sino también su novio. Aunque Kevin hubiera prefiero un millón de veces dormir con el que cualquier otra cosa, pero la política de Doble D no funcionaba así, luego de que Kevin le dijera que no pensaba llegar a otra cosa y mucho menos si él no quería, Edd solo le había respondido que el libido permanecería ahí, y que era "más sano para ambos" no dormir juntos, o por lo menos no por ahora.

Kevin se sentía frustrado, adoraba a su novio y lo quiere más de lo que nunca llego a querer a ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido antes, pero a veces a Kevin le exasperaba ciertas cosas de Edd, siempre le pareció que exageraba en algunas cosas, como esa obsesión con la limpieza y el orden por ejemplo.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo levanto la mirada a su cama y no se sorprendió al no encontrar a Doble D dormir en ella, el siempre solía levantarse más temprano que Kevin. Este se levanto de la bolsa de dormir para salir de su habitación y buscar a Edd en la cocina.

Y en efecto ahí estaba el, cocinando lo que parecía unos waffles, olía bastante bien, Doble D solía destacar mucho en la cocina, en realidad, destacaba en muchas cosas, menos en los deportes, esa área era de Kevin. Este sonrió.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? – Pregunto este en voz alta, Edd salto del susto al escuchar la voz de Kevin.

-Buenos días Kevin. –Le respondió este molestamente al encontrarse con la mirada del otro- Saluda antes de irrumpir en un lugar que es de mala educación.

Kevin rodo los ojos.

-Vamos, te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda y sales con eso. –Respondió divertidamente mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla, Doble D no pudo evitar sonreír por ese gesto- ¿Te ayudo en algo sí o no?

-Ya casi todo está listo.-Le respondió Edd mientras se volteaba y tomaba el rostro del otro para depositarle un suave beso en los labios- Muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda ¿Tal vez puedas ayudarme a poner la mesa?

El pelirrojo asintió y fue a buscar los cubiertos, los platos, los vasos y el jugo para poner la mesa.

Luego de que Edd colocara los waffles en los platos y de que Kevin preparara las bebidas, ambos se sentaron a comer mientras Edd le preguntaba sobre el estado de salud de su abuela.

Los padres de Kevin tuvieron que viajar de emergencia ya que el estado de salud de su abuela materna había empeorado, este quería ir con sus padres a verla pero estos le dijeron que lo mejor era que se quedara cuidando la casa y que no dejara de asistir a clases, Kevin se había sentido algo desanimado en estos días, había estado saliendo con sus amigos del equipo de fútbol para distraerse y evitar estar mucho tiempo solo en la casa, pero no había ayudado mucho y Edd, bueno, el siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo en todo.

De repente el sonido de un trueno retundo las paredes, Edd se exalto un poco por ello.

-Mejor voy a cerrar las ventanas. –Dijo Kevin mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Al terminar de desayunar, Doble D se dedico a lavar los platos, mas tarde, Kevin los termino de secar.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón mientras Edd tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del otro, Kevin pasaba los canales aburridamente mientras las gotas de la lluvia caía con fuerza en la ventana, Kevin detestaba los domingos, y más cuando en estos llovía, para completar su estado de ánimo no era el mejor.

-Maldición, odio los días así.-Le dijo a Doble D con fastidio mientras apagaba el televisor.

-Modere su lenguaje Kevin. – Le respondió mientras arrugaba la cara, el pelirrojo lo ignoro- Podemos hacer otra cosa más entretenida.

Si no fuera porque era Doble D, Kevin hubiera pensado que lo estaba seduciendo.

-Oh, créeme que me gustaría hacerte muchas cosas entretenidas.– Le respondió con una risa por el doble sentido que tenia lo dicho, Edd se sonrojo pero opto por ignorar lo que dijo– ¿Como qué?

-Huh, ¿ver una película?

-No voy a ver tus películas frikis como Star Trek o Star Wars.

Edd se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-Mis disculpas Kevin, pero me refería a algo que agradara a ambos.

-Soy todo oído. – Respondió el pelirrojo sarcásticamente, Kevin amaba fastidiar a Doble D, era su pasatiempo favorito y más por las expresiones tan graciosas que su novio ponía cuando lo picaba.

-No porque este aburrido, significa que tenga que descargársela conmigo. – Le respondió mientras arqueaba la ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

Kevin soltó una risa.

-¿Propones algo mejor? –Le pregunto mientras lo miraba divertido.

La verdad es que Doble D tampoco tenía muchas ideas en ese momento, podría enseñarle a cocinar o explicarle calculo que no era el fuerte de su novio, pero sabía que si le proponía eso a Kevin se iba a burlar de él.

-¿Podríamos hablar del Bosón de Higgs? Ya sabes, la partícula subatómica de la materia.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó sin entender nada de lo que dijo.

-Olvídalo.

Kevin se quedo mirando las gotas que golpeaban en su ventana por un largo rato mientras pensaba.

-Kevin.

-¿Qué paso? –Respondió perezosamente mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

-Discúlpame.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto mientras lo miraba raro por la disculpa.

-Porque por mi culpa dormiste en una bolsa de dormir y ahora te duele la espalda.

-¿Cómo sabes que me duele la espalda?

-He visto que a cada rato te estiras y te tocas los hombros. – Respondió elocuente.

-Eres un buen observador.

Edd rio.

-Bobo, ¿cómo te voy a dejar dormir ahí?

-Pudiste simplemente haberlo hecho. –Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Eres mi invitado y de paso, fue idea mía que te quedaras a dormir aquí, no voy a hacer eso – Le dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente.

Doble D le sonrió cálidamente y Kevin tuvo el impulso de besarlo.

-Bueno, por lo menos déjame darte un masaje como agradecimiento. –Le propuso Edd.

Kevin arqueo la ceja.

-¿Sabes dar masajes? –Pregunto curioso.

-Nunca los he dado, pero he visto como los hacen. –Respondió pensativamente mientras ponía unos de sus dedos en su mentón.

Kevin se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo perder?-Le respondió mientras le daba la espalda, Edd ignoro el comentario y coloco ambas manos en cada uno de sus hombros y comenzó a darle unos movimientos circulares. Kevin se empezó a sentir mejor.

-Estas tenso, relájate.-Le dijo Doble D mientras se concentraba en los movimientos de sus manos.

-Ha sido una semana algo dura.-Dijo mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos y a solo enfocarse en sentir el movimiento de sus manos-Nada mal para ser primerizo.

-¿Mejor?-Le pregunto al apartar sus manos de sus hombros, Kevin se estiro.

-Mejor, pero te falto algo.-Le dijo al voltearse para quedar frente a él.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Edd dudoso.

-Esto.-Kevin acorto la distancia que tenían para besar sus labios.

No fue un beso lujurioso, más bien era bastante tierno, Edd le respondió torpemente mientras Kevin acercaba más su cuerpo al de él. Doble D acaricio su espalda y Kevin profundizo más el beso, ambos empezaron a aumentar el ritmo mientras Kevin intentaba meter sus manos debajo de la camisa del otro, Edd se exalto por esa acción y Kevin se detuvo para luego apartarse.

-Ya, ya me detuve. –Se disculpo mientras suspiraba pesadamente y se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Pero antes de que Kevin pudiera levantar la mirada hacia Doble D este había atrapado sus labios con los suyos.

Doble D tomo la iniciativa.

Kevin por un momento pensó que estaba en el Armagedón.

Edd se acerco más a él y se sentó en sus piernas con la cara completamente roja. Kevin lo miro completamente fascinado.

-Y-yo estoy listo.

Kevin lo miro shockeado sin articular ninguna palabra, Edd se puso más nervioso todavía.

-¿E-escogiste este preciso momento para tener Afasia de Broca? –Al no recibir ninguna respuesta del otro, Edd con la cara roja de la vergüenza se empezó a apartar de Kevin, pero este lo tomo del brazo.

-Tranquilo, no te molestes, es que me sorprende mucho que tomes la iniciativa.-Le respondió Kevin seriamente mientras pegaba su frente con la de Doble D para que lo mirara a los ojos.-¿Pero estas seguro de esto? Sabes bien que cuando empecemos no va a ser fácil para mí detenerme.

-No soy una mujer Kevin y sí, estoy seguro. – Le respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Kevin asintió y acorto la distancia para besarlo con mayor intensidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Un fic dedicado a mi amiga Nezuzu!(: una persona a la que estimo muchísimo.

Nota del autor: Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Es muy lindo leer que haya gente que le guste lo que escribo, espero que les guste el ultimo capitulo de Congruencia, gracias por leer.(:

Disclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

Kevin movió los labios contra los de Doble D mientras este rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Kevin. Kevin bajo sus manos hacia su cintura y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Edd mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como los labios de Kevin se movían contra los suyos y como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda al sentir las caricias del otro debajo de su camisa.

Doble D se sintió desubicado al no saber qué hacer, este trataba de seguirle el ritmo del beso a Kevin mientras sus manos se mantenían alrededor de su cuello mientras se dejaba acariciar por el otro. Un pequeño gemido se escapo de sus labios al sentir las manos de este tocar sus pezones. Este rompió rápidamente el beso mientras su cara se encontraba roja de la vergüenza, este se cubrió los labios con una de sus manos.

Kevin lo observo un poco sorprendido y una risa se escapo de sus labios.

-Bobo, que no te de pena, eso es algo natural.- Le susurro este a unos escasos centímetros del otro mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

Doble D bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Esto resulta algo completamente nuevo para mí Kevin. Me encuentro muy obtuso en lo que debo hacer. –Le susurro este al levantar su mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa tierna del pelirrojo. Esta acción provoco que el corazón de Doble D palpitara más rápido.

Kevin se acerco más a este y beso tiernamente sus labios mientras Doble D cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el toque de este.

-Solo déjate llevar por las sensaciones. –Le susurro este al romper el beso para luego volver a besar sus labios.

Edd respondió más apasionado el beso y Kevin aprovecho esa confianza para tomar la cintura del otro y pegarla más a su regazo, Doble D envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro.

Estuvieron un largo rato besándose mientras Kevin acariciaba el cuerpo del otro. Edd bajo sus manos hasta la espalda del otro mientras las yemas de sus dedos la acariciaban, Kevin sonrió contra los labios de este.

El pelirrojo aparto los labios de Doble D para repartir besos en su cuello, Edd no pudo evitar soltar una risa por las cosquillas que esto le producía, la risa de este era música para los oídos de Kevin. Kevin rápidamente callo la risa del otro al besar de nuevo sus labios para luego romper el beso y pegar su frente con la de Doble D para que este lo mirara a los ojos.

-Te quiero. – Le dijo seriamente el pelirrojo mientras le clavaba su mirada contra la de Edd y su corazón latía fuertemente.- No sabes cuánto Doble bobo.

Edd sintió que en su estomago volaban miles de mariposas, se sonrojo por las palabras del otro pero no aparto la mirada, le sonrió hermosamente mientras le respondía muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Yo también te quiero.

Kevin sonrió embobado por la sonrisa y las palabras del otro, este acerco sus labios a la nariz del otro para depositarle un suave beso.

El pelirrojo aparto su rostro del de Doble D para quitarse la camisa, Edd al observar el cuerpo bien formado del otro se mordió el labio inferior y sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a subir. Kevin acerco su rostro al cuello de Edd y empezó a besarlo, pero no eran besos como los anteriores, eran más profundos y pasionales. Doble D soltó un gemido al sentir que el otro le succionaba y lamia el cuello, Edd coloco una de sus manos en el cabello del otro mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con las mejillas encendidas.

Doble D empezó a sentir que la ropa le incomodaba ya que quería sentir mejor el cuerpo de Kevin contra su piel y las caricias que este le brindaba.

Kevin se aparto del otro al sentir que Edd se quitaba la camisa y luego beso de nuevo sus labios, este mordió el labio inferior de Doble D haciendo que este soltara un gemido para luego besar sus orejas. Edd bajo sus manos y empezó a acariciar su espalda para luego bajarla hasta su glúteos.

Esta acción sorprendió al otro ya que se aparto de este para mirarlo atónito.

Doble D se puso todo rojo y nervioso, se había dejado llevar por el impulso y el deseo.

-Y-yo, lo sien..

Pero antes de que terminara la frase sintió que sus glúteos eran acariciados por el otro, esta acción exalto un poco a Doble D. Kevin rio por la expresión del rostro de su novio y luego volvió a besar el cuello del otro para ir repartiendo los besos hasta llegar a su pecho. Este mordió suavemente el pezón de este provocando un gran gemido de parte del otro, haciendo que Kevin se encendiera más.

Pero antes de que Kevin bajara más Edd hablo entrecortadamente.

-Al c-cuarto. –Gimió este.

El pelirrojo asintió, después de todo, hacerlo en el sofá no era lo más cómodo del mundo. Este volvió a besar los labios del otro mientras tomaba sus glúteos con las dos manos pegando su cuerpo con el suyo y se levanto del sofá. Rápidamente Doble D al sentir que este lo levantaba envolvió sus piernas fuertemente en la cintura de Kevin y antes de que pudiera decir algo el pelirrojo lo callo con sus labios.

Kevin caminaba torpemente a su habitación mientras Edd envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaba con mayor profundidad. Antes de subir uno de los escalones de la escalera, Kevin pego bruscamente la espalda de Doble D contra la pared mientras devoraba su boca para luego besar su cuello, Edd gemía por las acciones de este para luego besar el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo. Kevin soltó un gemido, tomo fuertemente la cintura del otro y apretó su erección contra el otro, al hacerlo, pudo sentir que Edd también estaba excitado.

Luego de besos, chupones y fricciones en la escalera. Kevin llego a su habitación y dejo caer a Doble D en su cama para luego el caer encima de Edd. Ansioso por el contacto, Kevin beso los labios del otro mientras frotaba su erección contra la de Doble D. Edd intensifico el contacto al pegar su entrepierna contra la de Kevin mientras sus gemidos eran callados por los besos del otro.

Kevin coloco ambas manos en el pantalón de Doble D con la intención de quitárselo y Edd abrió el cierre del pantalón de Kevin mientras seguían besándose intensamente.

El pelirrojo jalo el pantalón y el bóxer de Edd hacia abajo mientras este abría un poco las piernas para facilitar la salida de las prendas. Luego de quedar Doble D completamente desnudo debajo de Kevin, este ayudo a Edd a quitarse su propio pantalón ya que el de gorra negra había comenzado a desabrochar los botones de este.

Kevin tomo la erección del otro y lo empezó a masturbar mientras mordía suavemente el hombro de Edd. Doble D soltó un quejido cuando sintió la erección de Kevin frotándose contra sus glúteos.

A pesar de que Doble D se sentía condenadamente bien en ese momento por el placer que le daba el pelirrojo, algo le empezó a preocupar en ese momento.

-K-kevin, si vamos a tener coito anal..

-Lo sé. –Acorto Kevin antes de que este terminara la frase.

Kevin observo el rostro sonrojado de Edd y aprovecho que este tenía los labios abiertos gimiendo debajo del pelirrojo para meter tres dedos dentro de su boca. Doble D entendió la acción del otro y empezó a empaparlos con su saliva mientras Kevin lo observaba con las mejillas encendidas por la imagen que tenia debajo de el, este pensó que en cualquier momento podía correrse con tan solo observar como Edd chupaba sus dedos.

Este aparto los dedos de los labios del otro al sentirlos completamente mojados y metió uno por el ano de Doble D, este solto un quejido y abrió mas las piernas para permitirle mayor acceso al otro. Edd sintió mucha incomodidad en ese momento pero esta era tolerada debido a que Kevin masturbaba lentamente su pene. Kevin al observar que el otro se adaptaba mejor metió el segundo dedo, Edd soltó un quejido de dolor y el pelirrojo empezó a mover los dos dedos de adentro hacia afuera para terminar de meter el tercero.

La respiración de Edd se tornaba mas difícil mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, Kevin acerco sus labios a los de Doble D para besarlos suavemente, mientras metía y sacaba suavemente los dedos de su ano. Edd soltó un gemido de placer al sentir que el dedo medio de Kevin tocaba su próstata.

El pelirrojo repitió varias veces esta acción mientras mantenía a Doble D ocupado con sus labios. Edd toco la erección del otro para masturbarlo lo que hizo que Kevin soltara un gemido mientras lo besaba.

Kevin se aparto de los labios del otro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras respiraba con cierta dificultad y unas gotas de sudor caían de su frente.

-No hagas eso que me voy a correr.

Edd soltó una risa juguetona mientras apartaba la mano del pene del otro.

El pelirrojo saco sus dedos suavemente de la parte trasera de Doble D y metió la cabeza de su pene en ella, Edd no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

-Si te duele, me dices para detenerme.

Edd respondió un "prosigue", Kevin tomo ambas piernas de Doble D con ambas manos y las levanto un poco para facilitar la penetración mientras metía lentamente su pene. Doble D no hacía más que morder sus labios mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza.

Kevin se detuvo y espero unos minutos para que el cuerpo de Edd se adaptara, este levanto la vista para observar al otro, para el pelirrojo, no había una imagen más hermosa que la de Edd con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos dilatados, mientras unos quejidos salían de sus labios y las gotas de sudor caían de su rostro. Kevin tuvo el deseo de embestirlo pero se contuvo, no quería lastimar a su novio.

-¿Te duele? – Pregunto Kevin luego de tomar una bocanada de aire al observar la expresión de su rostro.

-En demasía.

Kevin suspiro pesadamente pero una idea paso por su mente en ese momento.

Soltó una de las piernas que tenia sostenida para acercar su mano libre a la erección de Edd y empezar a masturbarlo. Doble D envolvió las caderas de Kevin con la pierna libre mientras la otra era sostenida por el pelirrojo, este empezó a soltar unos gemidos al sentir la fricción de la mano del pelirrojo en su pene.

Este bajo su rostro y empezó a estimular a Doble D al lamer y morder suavemente los pezones del otro por unos minutos. Edd tuvo miedo de correrse ya que sintió que en cualquier momento podía llegar al clímax, pero antes de avisarle a Kevin de que se detuviera, el pelirrojo embistió suavemente a Doble D mientras lo seguía masturbando.

Kevin acerco su rostro al de Doble D mientras lo seguía embistiendo para besarlo apasionadamente. Luego el pelirrojo rompió el beso y empezó a morder y besar suavemente el cuello del otro. Edd soltó unos gemidos mientras una oleada de placer inundaba su cuerpo, este pasó sus manos por la espalda del otro y sintió las gotas de sudor que caían sobre ella. El pelirrojo empezó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas al sentir que iba a llegar al clímax mientras Edd sentía que se contraía.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, gimieron al unisonó. Edd eyaculó en el estomago y la mano de Kevin mientras este había eyaculado dentro de Doble D en la última estocada. Kevin cayó encima del cuerpo de Edd mientras ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

El pelirrojo aparto su cuerpo del otro para acostarse alado de él y acerco su rostro al de Doble D para besar suavemente sus labios, Edd tomo el rostro de este y profundizo el beso mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Ambos sonrieron mientras sus frentes chocaban contra la otra.

Luego de que ambos se bañaran, cambiaran las sabanas y de que Edd junto a Kevin cocinaran para comer algo en el almuerzo, aunque obviamente el que cocino realmente fue el de gorra negra ya que Kevin más que todo le paso los ingredientes al otro, Doble D se encontraba en la cama de Kevin leyendo un libro, estaba bastante concentrado leyéndolo hasta que sintió una presencia en la habitación.

Edd levanto los ojos y vio al pelirrojo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía bastante cautivado mirando a Doble D. Este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Usaste el jabón para lavar los platos ¿verdad? –Pregunto este ya que sabía de la mala costumbre del otro de solo mojar los platos sin pasarle la esponja.

Kevin rodo los ojos.

-Claro bobo, no quiero que me sermonees. –Le respondió divertido mientras se acercaba para acostarse alado de Doble D y apoyar su rostro en el hombro del otro. -¿Qué lees?

Doble D le mostro la portada del libro que claramente decía "Biotecnología e Ingeniería Genética".

-Es realmente fascinante. –Respondió mientras miraba con devoción el libro que tenía entre sus manos. – Gracias a esto se puede obtener muchos productos indispensables en la vida diaria, mejorar la calidad de vida o hasta salvar vidas. Kevin, ¿te imaginas que el ser humano lograra ser inmortal? Podríamos tener el tiempo y por tanto, obtener el conocimiento necesario para lograr comprender el universo en su totalidad. Seriamos los dueños de nuestro propio destino.

Kevin observo como su novio hablaba de lo que había estado leyendo en el libro, hablaba con tanta fascinación que hasta este sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda. Tal vez no entendía mucho de lo que el otro le explicaba, pero sin embargo tenía muy en claro las metas que Edd tenía en esta vida.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba más de lo que pensó que iba a llegar a amar. Hace años atrás si a Kevin le hubieran dicho que el gran amor de su vida iba a ser uno de ese trió de idiotas se hubiera muerto de la risa. Ahora, pensaba que solo quería pasar cada segundo de su vida junto él.

Kevin sonrió.

Deseo que lo que Edd había planteado hace unos minutos atrás se hiciera realidad.


End file.
